Three Innocent Murderous
by Vargshad
Summary: Raphael, Erik and Dark Rajill all wanted men for murder. They all need to work together to show that there innocent for all the murders that he had been happening all over Paris.


Three Innocent Murderous

Raphael, Erik and Dark Rajill all wanted men for murder. Everyday is horror for them running away and wanting to live. Raphael is the wielder of Flambert, Erik is wielder of the Skull Rapier and Dark Rajill wielder of the Golden Buccaneer and Sliver Buckler. They all need to work together to show that there innocent for all the murders that he had been happening all over Paris.

Chapter 1 - The Missing Murders

Raphael Sorel a wanted man for murder. The whole Sorel family wanted him good and dead for he had killed a noble that was supported by the Sorel's. But Raphael said it was said it was a complete mistake. They didn't believe him and Raphael ran off escaping with his life. But now everyone in every city had been warned that Raphael was a murder. Every police knew about him wanted posters were on every wall in Paris were he was.

Talking rest in a small ally was the best Raphael could only do tonight. He had no Francs to buy food of course he didn't want to steal it to be more of a wanted man. It was cold and rainy Raphael tried his best to keep warm. Half a sleep a loud sound of gun fire fully awaked him. It was police Raphael kept hidden behind a some crates.

'Get him, don't lose sight of that demon!' Raphael peek from behind the crates right before his eye he saw a black figure ran right past him. What speed. Who was it or what was it. Raphael was about to go after it before he heard the police and quickly he hid behind the crates.

As the running footsteps faded Raphael sighed in relief that they didn't see him. But now his mind was now thinking of that odd figure he go a bit of a of the picture in his mind now but he could figure out what it was. But he had to move if the police were after some one else this gave Raphael the chance to get out of Paris for it was no safe with all the police around the city. Running on to the street he didn't see two young police we were walking around the corner and they saw his face and yelled out.

'It's the murder! Raphael Sorel!' one of the young men yelled out. About to run into another ally it was too late.

BANG!

With a grunt of pain Raphael was shot by a bullet in the shoulder. Blood spurted out from the wound but still Raphael kept running towards the dark ally. In pain he couldn't stop he didn't want to get caught quickly running faster and his heart racing two bullet's missed him by a inch. But as he turned a corner of the ally the police men didn't follow him. He stopped for a second to breath he groaned as sharp pain ran threw him. 'D-Damn it.'

'Shot him!' yelled a voice but it was quickly cut off by a short scream. Raphael did looked around the corner to see the two young men dead on the ground. But there were being devoured by a man. His eyed widen all he could see was the man's back. He wore a black cape and he had black hair to. On all fours like a cat the strange man began to feed on dead police men. He was cannibal.

BANG!

A bullet just missed the man and he quickly ran off on all fours. Quickly turning behind the wall the police ran to the men's aid. It seem one of the men were still alive and breathing.

'R-Raphael…Sorel…' the half dead man weakly pointed his bloody hand towards the ally were Raphael ran off to. With that he died.

Quickly Raphael ran down the ally as fast he could but the bullet wound weaken him. He can hear the police men heading towards him. His knees feel on the wet ground he couldn't move. But once looking up he saw a red headed girl. She looked worried at him. With out question Raphael got up weakly and hid behind a fence. He was dying from blood loss.

'Were did he go?' the police men voices could be head. 'Girl! Have you seen a man with blonde here go past here?'

Raphael looked towards the girl threw a small hole. He knew she was going to tell it was over.

'Yes…' said the girl.

His heart raced as his eyes widen in horror. Suddenly she pointed not to were he was hiding she pointed away from him. 'He went that way.'

'Okay let's go men!' The police feel for it they ran off towards were the girl pointed. Raphael sighed thankful she did that. But why?

'We need to get out you out of here. Can you stand?' asked the girl as she walked up to the wounded Raphael.

'Why?' asked Raphael in shock.

She didn't answer him.

'Please come with me!' the girl began walking up. Raphael got up and followed her.

The girl led Raphael to a run down building. Were Raphael was getting weaker. He couldn't move his arm but the little girl helped him with his wound by bandaging it.

'What's your name?'

'A-Amy…' said the little girl as she finish bandaging Raphael's wound.

'Amy that's a nice name.' he smiled.

'What's yours?'

'Raphael…'

'That's a nice name to!' she smiled at him. Raphael looked into Amy's eyes he never felt like this before around anyone. He just smiled at Amy as he laid back and tried to rest. It was now mid night and Amy was gone to get some water for Raphael. She had a bowl with her as she walked down the stairs. Suddenly a can rolled up to the bottom of the stairs. She gasped she could hear someone, quickly she ran back up stairs.

'Raphael, some one's down stairs!' said whisper. Raphael lend up and unsheathed his Flambert, a Rapier that he took from the Sorel Mansion it had saved him countless times before. Slowly walking down stairs with Amy behind him there was no one there, but in tell noises of foots steps could be heard. Raphael told Amy to stay he waked down the hall to see a odd shadowy figure there. He turned and they both faced each other.

'Who are you.' the man spoke in a ghostly voice.

Raphael saw the man wore a half a white mask on the side of his face, he had short black hair, he wore a black vest, black jacket, black cape and black dress pants and shoes. He had a black sheath with a Rapier held in it.

'Never mine me who that heck are you, and what do you want here?' asked Raphael with his Flambert at hand.

'My name is Erik. I bet you might of heard of me…The Ghost of the Opera House here in Paris.'

'Never heard of you.'

'Then you must be new here - '

But there talk was cut off by the sound of gun fire. Raphael looked outside to see the cannibal man running on the roofs away from the police men. 'There he is again!' said Raphael.

'Hmm, I heard he was wroth 50,000 Francs' smiled Erik. 'You seem like a good swords men, why don't we caught him and turn that man in. I need the money anyway.'

'Me to. I guess were friends…for now..' said Raphael. 'Amy stay here I'll be back as soon as I can!'

'But your wounded!' said Amy as she was about to run up to Raphael. But he had all ready jumped out the window along with Erik.

'Come on! Maybe we can stop him!' said Erik as he landed on the ground. Raphael followed Erik down the street. He saw the black figure on the roof running away from the police. Quickly he saw Erik climb up on the roof. Raphael followed but sharp pains stopped him. His forgot about his wound.

Erik jumped only a few feet away from the man who stopped. The man had short black hair but was put back with a large amount of hair gel. He wore a dark great turtle neck top, and dark grey dress pants. He wore black dress shoes and he wore a black cape that was held by a golden mental plate He wore a loose leather brown belt. His eyes were ghostly white will small black dots from pupils. Odd small black scar on across his right eye.

'It's ends here!' snarled Erik as he took out his Silver Rapier.

The just hissed like he was a animal. But he had no blood on his fangs he had. Still if the police were after him it had to mean something.

'HA!' Erik yelled as slashed down his Rapier towards the man.

CLANG!

Erik's eye widen he saw that the men was using two Rapiers one in each hand to block Erik's attack. One was gold and the other silver.

'Fool! You think you can stop me! The Black Scar BlackHatGuy Dark Rajill!' the man smirked his voice was cold and evil sounding.

Erik took a step back. He was no human he was something else…


End file.
